Ion channels are proteins that span the lipid bilayer of the cell membrane and provide an aqueous pathway through which specific ions such as Na+, K+, Ca2+ and Cl− can pass (Herbert, 1998). Potassium channels represent the largest and most diverse sub-group of ion channels and they play a central role in regulating the membrane potential and controlling cellular excitability (Armstrong & Hille, 1998). Potassium channels have been categorized into gene families based on their amino acid sequence and their biophysical properties (for nomenclature, see Gutman et al., 2003).
Compounds which modulate potassium channels have multiple therapeutic applications in several disease areas including autoimmune, inflammatory, cardiovascular, neuronal, auditory, renal and metabolic mediated diseases (Shieh et al., 2000; Ford et al., 2002, Xie al, 2004, Cahalan at al, 1997). The potassium channel Kv1.3 is found in a number of tissues including neurons, blood cells, osteoclasts; macrophages, epithelia, and T- and B-lymphocytes. Furthermore, Kv1.3 inhibition has been shown to modulate T-cell function which has implications in many autoimmune diseases including psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, obesity, diabetes and inflammatory bowel disease (Becton et al., 2006).
Kv1.3 Channel Blockers for Autoimmune Disorders
The role of autoreactive, late-stage, memory T-cells in the pathogenesis of a variety of autoimmune diseases including psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, IBD and others is well established. Activation of TEM cells is followed by substantial up-regulation of Kv1.3 channel expression and, as a result, Kv1.3 becomes the predominant route of potassium efflux from the cell. Thus, selective blockade of Kv1.3 causes membrane depolarisation and inhibition of Ca2+ influx, leading to inhibition of cytokine production and cell proliferation and function. Kv1.3 thus represents a novel therapeutic target of great interest for autoimmune disease control.
T-Cells and Autoimmunity
T-cells are lymphocytes which play a central role in cell mediated immunity. One of the major forms of T-cell is the helper T-cell (TH), also known as CD4+ cells which plays an essential role in the development of autoimmune diseases. Through the production of the cytokine interleukin 2 (IL-2), CD4+ T-cells can create the second main type of T-cell known as cytotoxic T-cells (CD8+). Naïve (inactive) CD4+ and CD8+ T-cells express both proteins (CCR7+CD45RA+) and use the chemokine receptor CCR7 as a key to gain entry into lymph nodes. Within lymph nodes, the naïve T-cells encounter antigen and through an activation process, change into “effector” T-cells that produce cytokines and proliferate. Once the ensuing immune response subsides, most naïve effectors die, but a few differentiate into long-lived central memory cells (TCM). TCM cells, like naïve cells, use CCR7 to home to the lymph nodes to encounter their cognate antigen. Upon antigenic stimulation, TCM cells change into “TCM effector” cells that produce cytokines and proliferate. They too suffer the same fate as naïve effectors, the majority dying after the immune response wanes, leaving a few long-lived survivors for farther challenge. Repeated antigenic challenge, as might happen in autoimmune diseases or in chronic infections, causes TCM cells to differentiate into short-lived “effector memory T-cells” (TCM) that lack expression of both CCR7 and CD45RA, and do not need to home to lymph nodes for antigen-induced activation. A subset of CD8+ TEM cells reacquire CD45RA and become CCR7-CD45RA+ TEMRA cells. Upon activation, both CD4+ and CD8+ TPM cells change into TEM effectors that migrate rapidly to sites of inflammation and produce large amounts of the proinflammatory cytokines, interferon-γ (IFN-γ) and tumor necrosis factor α (TNFα). In addition, CD8+ TEM effectors carry large amounts of perforin and are therefore immensely destructive (Wulff et al, 2003, Becton et al, 2005).
Functional Role of Kv1.3 in T-cells and Autoimmune Disorders
Human T-cells express two K+ channels, Kv1.3 and IKCa1, that provide the counterbalance cation efflux necessary for the sustained elevation of cytosolic Ca2+ levels required for gene transcription, proliferation and cytokine secretion (Panyi et al, 2004, Chandy et al, 2004). The Kv1.3 and IKCa1 (also known as KCa3.1) channels regulate membrane potential and facilitate Ca2+ in T-lymphocytes. Kv1.3 opens in response to membrane depolarisation and maintains the resting membrane potential (initiation phase), whereas IKCa1 opens in response to an increase in cytosolic Ca2+ hyperpalarises the membrane potential (Becton et al, 2001). Selective blockade of K+ channels leads to membrane depolarisation, which in turn inhibits Ca2+ influx and shuts down cytokine production and cell proliferation. Early in vitro studies, using channel blocker toxins, clearly demonstrate that Kv1.3 channels are essential for the synthesis (gene activation) and secretion of the cytokine IL-2 after T-cell activation (Price et al, 1989) and provide a rationale for the potential therapeutic use of inhibitors of this channel in immunological disorders. The role of autoreactive T-cells in the pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases has clearly been demonstrated in animal models. Disease-specific, autoreactive T-cells in several other autoimmune diseases are also reported to exhibit as memory phenotype. Autoreactive TEM cells arc also implicated in psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, IBD, vitiligo, uveitis, pemphigus, inflammatory myopathics, Hashimito disease, and scleroderma (Becton et al, 2005). “Late” memory T- and B-cells have been implicated in the disease progression and tissue damage in a number of autoimmune diseases, in transplant rejection and chronic graft-versus-host disease. Modulators of the Kv1.3 channel may allow selective targeting of disease-inducing effector memory T-cells and memory B-cells without compromising the normal immune response and as a result are likely to have a preferred side-affect profile than agents that bring about more general immmosuppression.
The observation that the Kv1.3 blocker margatoxin (mgTX) effectively suppressed the delay-type hypersensitivity (DTH) response in vivo was provided by Koo et al, 1999. In addition MgTX was also shown to inhibit primary antibody response in non-sensitised animals (secondary antibody response was not affected by MgTX. These latter results are in agreement with the notion that Kv1.3 channels are predominant in resting T lymphocytes and regulate their function, while IKCa1 channels are more important in pre-activated T lymphocytes. Correotide (Koo et al, 1999) and PAP-1 (Schmitz et al, 2005) arc novel immunosuppressants which block Kv1.3 channels and are effective in the DTH model. Because the cellular components involved in DTH response are similar to those found in autoimmune diseases and allograft rejection, the results obtained are very promising for the development of Kv1.3 channel blockers as new immunosuppressants.
In the early 1980s a number of compounds were reported to block Kv1.3 channels at micromolar to millimolar concentrations as described by Triggle et al, in “Voltage Gated Ion Channels as Drug Targets” these include classical Kv channel inhibitors such as 4-aminopyridine and tetramethylammonium and other non specific compounds such as the calcium activated potassium channel blockers quinine and ceteidil, the phenothiazine antipscychotics chloropromazine and trifluoroperazine, the classical calcium channel inhibitors verapamil, diltiazem, nifedipine and nitrendipine, and the beta blocker propranolol.
Also in the 1980's natural products extracted from scorpions, snakes and other marine organisms were found to be potent inhibitors of Kv1.3 channels, these were primarily short peptides (<70 residues) that are stabilised by multiple sulphide bonds. The first of these potent inhibitors was isolated from the venom of the scorpion Leiurus quinquestricans hebraeus and was named charybdotoxin (ChTX) (Sands et al, 1989), there after screening of other scorpion venoms led to the identification of more potent Kv1.3 blocking toxins, these include margatoxin (MgTX) (Garcia et 1993), ugitoxin-2 (Garcia et al, 1994), hongotoxin (Koshchak et al.), paudinus imperator toxin 2 (Pi2) (Peter et al, 2001) and orthochirus scrobiculosus (OSK1) (Mouhat et al, 2005) among others. With the exception of OSK1 (300 fold selective over the nearest related channel) none of the scorpion toxins were selective for Kv1.3.
One of the most potent and selective Kv1.3 blockers to date, which was extracted from sea anemone is stichodactyla helianthus toxin (Shk) (Pennington et al, 1996) this has been reported for the treatment of autoimmune disease through the blockade of Kv1.3 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,680). Shk and its synthetic derivative Shk-Dap22 with improved selectivity profile display pico molar activity (Pennington et al, 1998) however, these peptides proved to have unfavourable properties for further development.
Recently more novel and selective small molecule Kv1.3 channel blockers have been reported for the management of autoimmune disorders. These include the iminodihydroquinolines WIN173173 and CP339818 (Nguyen et al., 1996), the benzohydrol piperidine UK-78,282 (Hanson et al. 1999), corrcolide (Felix et al., 1999), cyclohexyl-substituted benzamide PAC (U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,458, WO0025774), sulfamidebenzamidoindane (U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,986), Khellinone (Baell et al., 2004), dichloropenylpyrazolopyrimidine (WO-00140231) and psoralens (Wulff et al., 1998, Vennekamp et al., 2004, Schmitz et al., 2005).
Furthermore, the related KV1.5 channel is expressed in atrial myocytes and is believed to offer therapeutic opportunities for the management of atrial fibrillation for several different reasons (see review of Brendel and Peukert, 2002); (i) There is evidence that Kv1.5 underlies the cardiac ultrarapid delayed rectifier (Kv(ur)) physiological current in humans due to similar biophysical and pharmacological properties (Wang et al., 1993; and Fedida et al., 1993). This has been supported with antisense oligonucleotides to Kv1.5 which have been shown to reduce Kv(ur) amplitude in human atrial myocytes (Feng at al., 1997). (ii) electrophysiological recordings have demonstrated that Kv(ur) is selectively expressed in atrial myocytes, and therefore avoids inducing potentially fatal ventricular arrhythmia through interfering with ventricular repolarisation (Amos at al. 1996; Li et al., 1996; and Nattel, 2002). (iii) Inhibiting Kv(ur) in atrial fibrillation-type human atrial myocytes prolonged the action potential duration compared to normal healthy human atrial myocytes (Courtemanche et al., 1999). (iv) Prolonging the action potential duration by selectively inhibiting Kv1.5 could present safer pharmacological interventions for protecting against atrial re-entrant arrhythmias such as atrial fibrillation and atrial flutter compared to traditional class III antiarrythmics, by prolonging the atrial refractory period while leaving ventricular refractoriness unaltered (Nattel et al., 1999, Knobloch et al., 2002; and Wirth et al., 2003). Class III antiarrythmics have been widely reported as a preferred method for treating cardiac arrhythmias (Colatsky et al., 1990).
Drugs that maintain the sinus rhythm long-term without proarrhythmic or other side effects are highly desirable and not currently available. Traditional and novel class III antiarrythmic potassium channel blockers have been reported to have a mechanism of action by directly modulating Kv1.5 or Kv(ur). The known class III antiarrythmics ambasilide (Feng et al., 1997), quinidine (Wang et al., 1995), clofilium (Malayev et al., 1995) and bertosamil (Godreau et al., 2002) have all been reported as potassium channel blockers of Kv(ur) in human atrial myocytes. The novel benzopyran derivative, NIP-142, blocks Kv1.5 channels, prolongs the atrial refractory period and terminates atrial fibrillation and flutter in in viva canine models (Matsuda et al., 2001), and S9947 inhibited Kv1.5 stably expressed in both Xenopus oocytes and Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells and Kv(ur) in native rat and human cardiac myocytes (Bachmann et al., 2001). Elsewhere, other novel potassium channel modulators which target Kv1.5 or Kv(ur) have been described for the treatment of cardiac arrhythmias, these include biphenyls (Peukert et al 2003), thiophene carboxylic acid amides (WO0248131), bisaryl derivatives (WO0244137, WO0246162), carbonamide derivatives (WO0100573, WO0125189) anthranillic acid amides (WO2002100825, WO02088073, WO02087568), dihydropyrimidines (WO0140231), cycloalkylamine derivatives (WO2005018635), isoquionolines (WO2005030791), quinolines (WO2005030792), imidazopyrazines (WO205034837), benzopyranols (WO2005037780), isoquinolinones (WO2005046578), cycloakyl derivatives (WO03063797), indane derivatives (WO0146155 WO9804521), tetralin benzocycloheptane derivatives (WO9937607), thiazolidone and metathiazanone derivatives (WO9962891), benzamide derivatives (WO0025774), isoquinoline derivatives (WO0224655), pyridazinone derivatives (WO9818475 WO9818476), chroman derivatives (WO9804542), benzopyran derivatives (WO0121610, WO03000675, WO0121609, WO0125224, WO02064581), benzoxazine derivatives (WO0012492), and the novel compound A1998 purified from Ocean material (Xu & Xu, 2000).
Sulfonamides have been reported to be useful as inhibitors of 11-beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase type1, CCR5, H3 receptor and mitotic kinesins amongst others.
Substituted aryl tertiary sulfonamides, wherein position 4 is substituted with an amide have been claimed as inhibitors of 11-betehydroxysteroid dehydrogenase type1, for the treatment and prevention of hyperglycemia in diseases such as type-2 diabetes (WO2004065351),
Substituted aryl tertiary sulfonamides, wherein position 3 is optionally substituted with substituted alky, alkoxyamino, sulfonyl, acyl, alkoxy carbonyl or aminocarbonyl have been claimed as inhibitors of mitotic kinesins as effective anti cancer agents (WO2007056078).
Substituted 1-3 phenyl sulfonamides bearing a benzyl group and an amido group have been claimed as useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of viral diseases, in particular for the treatment of Hepatitis C (WO 2007/110171)
Elsewhere, arylsulophonylaminobenzene derivatives bearing an alkylamino group meta to the sulfonamide were found to be inhibitors of Factor Xa and useful in the treatment of arterial and venous thrombotic occlusive disorders, inflammation, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases (WO 96/40100).
Substituted 1,3 phenylsulfonamides containing an amido group meta to the sulfonamide have been claimed as inhibitors of BACE as an effective means for treating and preventing Alzheimer's and related diseases caused by the production of beta-amyloid (WO 2005/030709).
Substituted 1,3 phenylsulfonamides containing an ether group meta to the sulfonamide have also been claimed as liver X receptor (LXR) modulators useful for the treatment or prevention of diseases associated with the activity of LXR's (WO2003082205)
It has now surprisingly been found that compounds of general formula (I) set out below act as inhibitors of potassium channels. These compounds are particularly useful for inhibiting the potassium channel Kv1.3 and treating diseases associated with the inhibition of the potassium channel Kv1.3. This invention is not limited to treating diseases mediated by Kv1.3, the compounds also being useful to treat diseases which require Kv1.5 potassium channel inhibition for example atrial fibrillation (Marban, 2002, Brendel and Peukert, 2002).
Thus, in a first aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I)
or its salts or pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof wherein;
X1 is selected from a group consisting of CH2, C(═O), C(═NH), NC(═O),
R1 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted arylalkyl, and optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl
R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl or NR24R25 
R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted amino sulfonyl or nitrile;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted heterocycloalkyl, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted sulfonyl, optionally substituted sulfamoyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, and optionally substituted heteroaryl R5 may be hydrogen, an optionally substituted alkyl, preferably CH3 or, NR4R5 may form an optionally substituted saturated or partially saturated 4-7 membered ring with the general formula (II).
Wherein;
X2 is C(═O), CH2, CH(R6) or C(R6)(R6),
X3 is CH2, CH(R7), C(R7)(R7), NH, N(R8), O or S
Each R6 independently represents optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted amino carbonyl, hydroxyl, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkoxy, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalky, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl;
Each R7 independently represents optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted amino carbonyl, hydroxyl, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkoxy, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalky, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl
R8 is optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl;
R24 and R25 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally Substituted heteroaryl,
n=1 or 2
m=1, 2 or 3
With the proviso that when X1 is C═O and R5 is H then R4 is not:

Where R4a, R5a and R6a are each independently H, C1-6alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, or aryl-C1-6alkyl;
R10a is H or C1-6alkyl; and
R11a is C1-6alkyl or aryl-C1-6alkyl
and when X1 is C═O or CH2 and R5 is H then R4 is not;

Where q is 0 to 5,
R3b is H, OH or alkoxy and
R4b is NH2, phenyl or a C3-10 heterocycle,
In one embodiment the invention provides compounds of the following formula:

or its salts or pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof wherein;
X1 is Selected from a group consisting of CH2, C(═O), C(═NH), NC(═O),
R1 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted arylalkyl, and optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl
R2 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl for NR24R25 
R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted amino sulfonyl or nitrile;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted heterocycloalkyl, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted sulfonyl, optionally substituted sulfamoyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, and optionally substituted heteroaryl
R5 is may be hydrogen, an optionally substituted alkyl, preferably CH3 or NR4R5 may form an optionally substituted saturated or partially saturated 4-7 membered ring with the general formula (II).

Wherein;
X2 is C(═O), or C(R6)2,
X3 is C(R7), NH, N(R8), O or S
R6 for each occurrence independently represents hydrogen, optionally substituted amino, optionally Substituted amino carbonyl, hydroxyl, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkoxy, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalky, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl;
R7 for each occurrence independently represents hydrogen, optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted amino carbonyl, hydroxyl, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkoxy, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalky, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl;
R8 optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl;
R24 and R25 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl,
n=1 or 2
m=1, 2 or 3
With the proviso that when X1 is C═O and R5 is H then R4 is not:

Where R4a, R5a and R6a are each independently H, C1-6alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, or aryl-C1-6alkyl;
R10a is H or C1-6alkyl; and
R11a is C1-6alkyl or aryl-C1-6alkyl
and when X1 is C═O or CH2 and R5 is H then R4 is not:

Where q is 0 to 5,
R3b is H, OH or alkoxy and
R4b is NH2, phenyl or a C3-10 heterocycle.
As used herein, the following definitions shall apply unless otherwise indicated.
The term “optionally substituted” means that a group may be substituted by one or more substituents which may be the same or different. When otherwise not specified, these substituents are selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, —O—C(halogen)3 preferably —OCF3, biaryl, carbocyclic aryl, heterocyclic heteroaryl, acyl, amidino, amido, amino, alkyoxyamino, carbamoyl, carboxy, cyano, ether, hydroxyl, imino, halo, nitro, sulphamoyl, sulfonyl, sulphinyl, sulphenyl, sulfonamido or urea.
The term “alkyl group” as used herein, is typically a linear or branched alkyl group or moiety containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 2, 3, 4, or 5 carbon atoms such as a C1-4 alkyl group or moiety, for example methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, butyl, i-butyl and t-butyl. An alkyl group or moiety may be unsubstituted or substituted at any position. Typically, it is unsubstituted or carries one two or three substituents. Suitable substituents include cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, amido, alkylamido, dialkylamido, alkanoyl, alkoxy, sulfonamido, nitro, aryl and heteroaryl. The alkyl moiety may also be an “unsaturated alkyl” moiety, which means that it contains at least one alkene or alkyne moiety. An “alkene” moiety refers to a group consisting of at least two carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon double bond. An “alkyne” moiety refers to a group consisting of at least two carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon triple bond.
The term “cycloalkyl” as used herein refers to mono- or bicyclic ring or ring systems consisting of 3 to 11 carbon atoms i.e. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 or 11 carbon atoms. The ring system may be a “saturated ring”, which means that the ring does not contain any alkene or alkyne moieties. The cycloalkyl group may also be an “unsaturated ring” which means that it contains at least one alkene or alkyne moiety and the ring system is not aromatic. The cycloalkyl group may be unsubstituted or substituted as defined herein. In addition to the above mentioned substituents one or more ring carbon atoms may also be bonded via a double bond to a group selected from NH, S and O. The cycloalkyl substituent may be bonded via a linker group such as a C1-6 alkyl group, except where the optional substituent is alkyl. One or more hydrogens of the alkyl group in the linker may be replaced by a moiety selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, cyano, amino, thiol, C1-6alkoxy, C1-6alkylthio, C1-6alkylamino and C1-6 dialkylamino.
The term “aryl group” as used herein, is typically a C6-10 aryl group such as phenyl or naphthyl. A preferred aryl group is phenyl. An aryl group may be unsubstituted or substituted at any position. Typically, it carries 1, 2, 3 or 4 substituents. Suitable substituents include cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, nitro, trifluoromethyl, alkyl, alkylthio, alkoxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkanoyl, amido, N-alkylamido, NN-dialkylamino, sulfonamido, aryl and heteroaryl.
The term “carbocyclic” refers to a compound which contains one or more covalently closed ring structures and the atoms forming the backbone of the ring(s) are all carbon atoms. The term thus distinguishes carbocyclic from heterocyclic rings. Carbocyclic groups include both, a “cycloalkyl group”, which means a non-aromatic carbocyclic, and a “carbocyclic aryl” group, which means an aromatic carbocyclic. The carbocyclic group may optionally be substituted as defined herein.
The term “heterocyclic” or “heterocyclo” as used heroin refers to mono- or bicyclic rings or ring systems which include one or more heteroatoms selected from N, S and O. The rings or ring systems include 1 to 6 carbon atoms in addition to the heteroatom(s). The term heterocyclic group include both a “heteroalicyclic” group, which means a non-aromatic heterocycle and a “heteroaryl” group, which means an aromatic heterocycle. The heterocyclic moiety may be unsubstituted or substituted as defined herein and the substituents, when positioned adjacent to one another, may combine to form cycloaky or heteroalicyclic ring systems for example methylendioxy or difluoromethylendioxy. The heterocyclic substituent may be bonded via a carbon atom or a heteroatom. The heterocyclic group may also include the oxides of nitrogen and sulfur if nitrogen or sulfur are present in the ring.
The term “heteroaryl” as used herein refers to mono- or bicyclic ring or ring systems which include one or more heteroatoms selected from N, S and O. The rings or ring systems include 1 to 13 carbon atoms in addition to the heteroatom(s) and contain at least one aromatic ring with a heteroatom. The heteroaryl group may also include the oxides of nitrogen and sulfur if nitrogen or sulfur is present. Examples of monocyclic heteroaryl groups include, but are not limited to, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, pyrarinyl and triarinyl. Examples of bicyclic heterocycles include but are not limited to indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, indazolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, benzotriazinyl and the like. Examples of tricyclic heterocycles include, but are not limited to thianthrenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, carbazolyl, carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl. The heteroaryl group may be unsubstituted or substituted as defined herein. The substituents, when positioned adjacent to one another, may combine to form a cycloalkyl or heteroalicyclic ring for example methylendioxy and difluoromethylendioxy. The heteroaryl substituent may be bonded via a carbon atom or a heteroatom.
The term “arylalkyl”, as used herein, refers to a chemical moiety of formula aryl-C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkyl-aryl as those terms are defined herein.
The term “heteroarylalkyl”, used as herein, refers to a chemical moiety of formula heteroaryl-C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkyl-heteroaryl as those terms are defined herein.
The term “acyl”, as used herein, refers to a chemical moiety of formula (CH2)yC(═NH)NRzR′z wherein y is 1-6.
The term “amidino” refers to a chemical moiety with the formula (CH2)yC(═NH)NRzR′z wherein y is 1-6.
The term “amido” refers to both, a “C-amido” group which means a chemical moiety with the formula —C(═O)NRzR′z and a “N-amido” group which means a chemical moiety with the formula —NRzC(═O)R′z.
The term “amine” or “amino” refers to a chemical moiety of formula —NRzR′z. The definition of an amine is also understood to include their N-oxides.
A “cyano” group refers to a chemical moiety of formula —CN.
The term “hydroxy” or “hydroxyl” as used herein, refers to a chemical moiety of formula —OH.
The term “halogen” or “halo” refers to an atom selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The term “alkanoyl”, as used herein, refers to a chemical moiety with the formula —C(═O)Rz.
The term “sulfone” or “sulfonyl” refers to a chemical moiety with the formula —S(═O)2Rz.
The term “sulfinyl” refers to a chemical moiety with the formula —S(═O)Rz.
The term “sulfenyl” refers to a chemical moiety with the formula —SRz.
A “sulfamoyl” group refers to a chemical moiety with the formula —NRz—S(═O)2NRzR′z.
The term “sulfonamide” refers to both an “S-sulfonamido” group which moans a chemical moiety with the formula —S(═O)2NRzR′z and an “N-sulfonamido” group which means a chemical moiety with the formula —N—S(═O)2R′z.
The term “thiocarbonyl” refers to a chemical moiety with the formula (CH2)yC(═S)Rz wherein y is 1-6.
The term “thio” or “thiol”, as used herein, refers to a chemical moiety of formula —SH.
The term “thioamide” refers to both a “C-thioamido” group which means a chemical moiety with the formula (CH2)yC(═S)NRzR′z and a “N-thioamido” group which means a chemical moiety with the formula (CH2)yNRzC(═S)R′z wherein y is 1-6.
An “urea” group refers to a chemical moiety of formula —NRzC(═O)NRzR′z.
Rz and R′z are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, cycloalkyl, C1-6alkoxy, aryl-C1-6alkyl, aryl and heteroaryl.
In a preferred embodiment;X is C(═O).
R2 is selected from NR24R25, Preferably R24 and R25 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, or optionally substituted C1-6alkyl. More preferably, R24 and R25 are CH3.
Alternatively, R2 is selected from compounds of formula (III), (IV) or (V)

Wherein;
A, D, E, G, and J are the same or different and each represents C, or N with the proviso that in each instance at least one of A, D, E, G or J is N;
When R2 is selected from compounds of formula (III), E may also represent O or S; and
When R2 is selected from compounds of formula (IV), A may also represent O or S; Preferred moities of formula (III), (IV) and (V) are Imidazole, Pyrazole, Pyrrole, Oxazole, Oxadiazole, Thiazole, Thiadiazole, Pyridine, Pyrimidine, Pyrazinc, Pyridazinc, and Triazinc. More preferably R2 is selected from Imidazole, Pyrazole, or Pyridine.
R9 and R10 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, nitrile, optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted C1-3 alkyl, optionally substituted arylalky, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl or may be taken together to form an optionally substituted saturated or partially saturated 5-7 membered heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring. Preferably R9 and R10 are alkyl, more preferably CH3.
Alternatively, R2 is selected from compounds of formula (VI)

R11, R12, R13, R14, and R15 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkyl, any of the pairs R11 and R12, or R12 and R13, or R15 and R14, or R14 and R15 or may be taken together to form an optionally substituted saturated or partially saturated 5-7 membered heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring.
Preferred moities of formula (VI) include phenyl, fluorphenyl, chlorophenyl, cyanophenyl, aminophenyl, acetamidophenyl, tetrahydrobenzofuran, benzopyran, dihydrobenzodioxin, benzoxazinone, benzooxadiazole, benzoctioxole, indoline, indole, indazole, and benzomorpholine. More preferred moities are phenyl, fluorophenyl, cyanophenyl, tetrahydrobenzofuran, benzopyran, dihydrobenzodioxin, benzoxazinone, benzooxadiazole, benzodioxole, indoline, and benzomorpholine.
Preferably R1 is

Wherein R16, R17, R18, R19 and R20 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, optionally substituted amino, optionally substituted acyl, nitrile, optionally substituted C1-3 alkyl or optionally substituted alkoxy R21 and R22 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, and optionally substituted C1-3 alkyl. Preferably R17, R18 and R19 are the same or different and each represents H, Cl, F, or CH3. More preferably, R17, R18 and R19 are the same or different and each represents H or Cl.
Preferably R3 is H, F or CH3. More preferably R3 is H or F.
R4 is preferably selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted heterocycloalkyl, substituted aryl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, and optionally substituted heteroaryl. Preferred examples include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl, propane-1,3-diol, methoxyethyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, piperidinyl, pyrolhdinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, indazolyl, pyridyl, thiadiazolyl, and thiazolyl.
R5 is preferably selected from hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, preferably CH3 or NR4R5 may form an optionally substituted saturated or partially saturated 4-7 membered ring with the general formula (II). More preferably, R5 is selected from hydrogen, CH3 or NR4R5 may form an optionally substituted saturated or partially saturated 4-6 membered ring with the general formula (II) examples of which include pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl.

X2 is C(═O), CH2 or CH(R6) or C(R6)(R6),
X3 is CH2, CH(R7), C(R7)(R7), NH, N(R8), or O
Wherein;
Each R6 independently represents halogen, hydroxyl, optionally substituted alkoxy, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalky, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl. More preferably, R6 independently represents fluoro, hydroxyl and methyl.
Each R7 independently represents halogen, hydroxyl, optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkoxy, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalky, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl independently represents fluoro, hydroxyl, cyclohexylmethyl, phenyl, fluorophenyl and phenoxy.
R8 is optionally substituted acyl, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylalkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl;
More preferred compounds are those selected from compounds of formula (VIII);

Wherein;
R2 is selected from NR24R25 or compounds of formula (III), (IV) (V) or (VI), R3, R4, R5, R16, R17, R18, R19 and R20 are as defined above.
Most preferred compounds are those selected from compounds of formula (IX);

Wherein;
R2 is selected from NR24R25 or compounds of formula (III), (IV), (V) or (VI) as defined.
R3, R4, R5, R17, R18, and R19 are as defined above.
Particularly Preferred Compounds of the Invention Include:
    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-benzamide    N-Benzyl-3-[benzyl-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(1H-indazol-6-yl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Acetylamino-benzenesulfonyl)-benzylamino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazine-6-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-2H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-benzyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-phenethyl-benzamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(4-phenyl-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(3-phenyl-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(2-phenyl-morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(4-phenoxy-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(3-phenyl-propyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-methyl-benzimide    3-(benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-tert-butyl-benzamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(3-phenyl-carbonyl)-phenyl]-methanesulfenamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(2-phenyl-morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-methanesulfonamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(4-phenoxy-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-methanesulfonamide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(4-phenyl-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-methanesulfonamide 1-Methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonic acid benzyl-[3-(4-phenyl-piperidine-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    N-Benzyl-N-[3-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzonesulfonamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-pyridin-2-yl)methyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(1H-indazol-5-yl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(4-imidazol-1-yl-phenyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(4-pyrazol-1-yl-phenyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-[1,3,4]thiadiazol-2-yl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-thiazol-2-yl-benzamide    N-[4-(Aminocarbonyl)phenyl]-3-[benzyl(phenylsulfonyl)amino]benzamide    N-[3-(Aminocarbonyl)phenyl]-3-[benzyl(phenylsulfonyl)amino]benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-phenyl-benzamide    1-Methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonic acid benzyl-[3-(2-phenyl-morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    3-[Benzyl-(1,2-dimethyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(2,4-dimethyl-thiazole-5-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    N-Benzyl-(2-fluoro-N-[3-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    3-[Benzyl-(2-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-N,N-dimethyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(3-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-N,N-dimethyl-benzamide    N-Benzyl-4-fluoro-N-[3-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    3-[Benzyl-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-N,N-dimethyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    1-Methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonic acid benzyl-{3-[4-(2-fluoro-phenyl)-piperazine-1-carbonyl]-phenyl}-amide    3-[Benzyl-(2-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(3-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    1-Methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonic acid benzyl-[3-(4-cyclohexylmethyl-piperazine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]amide    3-[Benzyl-(2,3-dihydro-benzofuran-5-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(2,2-dimethyl-chroman-6-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isophopyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(2,3-dihydro-benzo[1,4]dioxine-6-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(1-Acetyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-indole-5-sulfonyl)-benzyl-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(2-methyl-2H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazine-7-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[Benzyl-(3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazine-6-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    2,3-Dihydro-benzo[1,4]dioxine-6-sulfonic acid benzyl-[3-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    4-Methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazine-7-sulfonic acid benzyl-[3-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    Benzo[1,2,5]oxadiazole-4-sulfonic acid benzyl-[3-(morpholine-4-carbanyl)-4-phenyl]-amide    Benzo[1,3]dioxole-5-sulfonic acid benzyl-[3-(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-cyclopropyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-cyclobutyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-cyclopentyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(2-hydroxy-1-methyl-ethyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(1-hydroxymethyl-propyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(2-hydroxy-propyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-isobutyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl)-amino)-N-ethyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-propyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(3-hydroxy-propyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(4-hydroxy-butyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-cyclopropylmethyl-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N-(2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethyl-ethyl)-benzamide    3-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-N—((R)-1-hydroxymethyl-propyl)-benzamide    5-[(Benzo[1,2,5]oxadiazole-4-sulfonyl)-benzyl-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-(Benzenesulfonyl-benzyl-amino)-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(2,3-dihydro-benzo[1,4]dioxine-6-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(4-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl)-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(3-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(2-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(Benzo[1,3]dioxole-5-sulfonyl)-benzyl-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(2,3-dihydro-benzofuran-5-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(4-Acetylamino-benzenesulfonyl)-benzyl-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazine-6-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(4-methyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[1,4]oxazine-6-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1,2-dimethyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(1,2-dimethyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[Benzyl-(2-methyl-2H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-2H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(1,2-dimethyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-isopropyl-benzamide    5-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(3-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-benzamide    5-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(3-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-(1-hydroxymethyl-propyl)-benzamide    N-(4-Chloro-benzyl)-3-cyano-N-[4-fluoro-3-(3-hydroxy-azetidine-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    5-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(3-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-(2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethyl-ethyl)-benzamide    5-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(3-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-(2-hydroxy-1-methyl-ethyl)-benzamide    5-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(3-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl)-benzamide    5-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(3-cyano-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-2-fluoro-N-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-benzamide    N-(4-Chloro-benzyl)-3-cyano-N-[4-fluoro-3-(3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    N-(4-Chloro-benzyl)-3-cyano-N-[4-fluoro-3-((R)-3-hydroxy-pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-benzenesulfonamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-hydroxy-1-methyl-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(1-hydroxymethyl-propyl)-benzamide    Pyridine-3-sulfonic acid (4-chloro-benzyl)-[3-(3-hydroxy-azetidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    Pyridine-3-sulfonic acid (4-chloro-benzyl)-[3-(3-hydroxy-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclopentyl-benzamide    Pyridine-3-sulfonic acid (4-chloro-benzyl)-[3-((R)-3-fluoro-pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(pyridine-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclobutyl-benzamide    Pyridine-3-sulfonic acid [3-(azetidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-(4-chloro-benzyl)-amide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-methyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-ethyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclopentyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclobutyl-benzamide    1-Methyl-1H-imidazole-4-sulfonic acid [3-(azetidine-1-carbonyl-phenyl]-(4-chloro-benzyl)-amide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-methyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-ethyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-11H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)amino]-N-cyclopropyl-benzamide    3-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclobutyl-benzamide    1-Methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonic acid [3-(azetidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-(4-chloro-benzyl)-amide    1-Methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonic acid (4-chloro-benzyl)-[3-(3-methyl-piperidine-1-carbonyl)-phenyl]-amide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclopentyl-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-hydroxy-1-methyl-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(1-hydroxymethyl-propyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-Chloro-benzyl)-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl)-benzamide    3-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-2H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclobutyl-benzamide    3-[(4-chloro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-2H-pyrazole-3-sulfonyl)-amino]-N-cyclopentyl-benzamide
As used herein, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt is a salt with a pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base. Pharmaceutically acceptable acids include both inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, sulphuric, phosphoric, diphosphoric, hydrobromide or nitric acid and organic acids such as citric, fumaric, maleic, malic, ascorbic, succinic, tartaric, benzoic, acetic, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic or p-toluenesulfonic. Pharmaceutically acceptable bases include alkali metal (e.g. sodium or potassium) and alkali earth metal (e.g. calcium or magnesium) hydroxides and organic bases such as alkyl amines, arylalkyl amines or heterocyclic amines.
The compounds of the invention may contain one or more chiral centres. For the avoidance of doubt, the chemical structures depicted herein are intended to embrace all stereo isomers of the compounds shown, including racemic and non racemic mixtures and pure enantiomers and/or diastereoisomers.
As discussed herein, the compounds of the invention are useful in the treatment of various conditions. Thus, in a second aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) as defined herein for use in medicine. Preferably the compound is used to prevent or treat conditions which require inhibition of potassium channels, such as immunological disorders, including psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis and multiple sclerosis.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a pharmaceutical formulation comprising at least one compound of formula or as defined herein and optionally one or more excipients, carriers or diluents.
The compositions of the invention may be presented in unit dose forms containing a predetermined amount of each active ingredient per dose. Such a unit may be adapted to provide 5-100 mg/day of the compound, preferably either 5-15 mg/day, 10-30 mg/day, 25-50 mg/day 40-80 mg/day or 60-100 mg/day. For compounds of formula I, doses in the range 100-1000 mg/day are provided, preferably either 100-400 mg/day, 300-600 mg/day or 500-1000 mg/day. Such doses can be provided in a single dose or as a number of discrete doses. The ultimate dose will depend on the condition being treated, the route of administration and the age, weight and condition of the patient and will be at the doctor's discretion.
The compositions of the invention may be adapted for administration by any appropriate route, for example by the oral (including buccal or a sublingual), rectal, nasal, topical (including buccal, sublingual or transdermal), vaginal or parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous or intradermal) route. Such formulations may be prepared by any method known in the art of pharmacy, for example by bringing into association the active ingredient with the carrier(s) or excipient(s).
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for oral administration may be presented as discrete units such as capsules or tablets; powders or granules; solutions or suspensions in aqueous or non-aqueous liquids; edible foams or whips; or oil-in-water liquid emulsions or water-in-oil liquid emulsions.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for transdermal administration may be presented as discrete patches intended to remain in intimate contact with the epidermis of the recipient for a prolonged period of time. For example, the active ingredient may be delivered from the patch by iontophoresis as generally described in Pharmaceutical Research, 3(6), 318 (1986).
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical administration may be formulated as ointments, creams, suspensions, lotions, powders, solutions, pastes, gels, sprays, aerosols or oils.
For applications to the eye or other external tissues, for example the mouth and skin, the formulations are preferably applied as a topical ointment or cream. When formulated in an ointment, the active ingredient may be employed with either a paraffinic or a water-miscible ointment base. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be formulated in a cream with an oil-in-water cream base or a water-in-oil base.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical administration to the eye include eye drops wherein the active ingredient is dissolved or suspended in a suitable carrier, especially an aqueous solvent.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical administration in the mouth include lozenges, pastilles and mouth washes.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for rectal administration may be presented as suppositories or enemas.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for nasal administration wherein the carrier is a solid include a coarse powder having a particle size for example in the range 20 to 500 microns which is administered in the manner in which snuff is taken, i.e., by rapid inhalation through the nasal passage from a container of the powder held close up to the nose. Suitable formulations wherein the carrier is a liquid, for administration as a nasal spray or as nasal drops, include aqueous or oil solutions of the active ingredient.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for administration by inhalation include fine particle dusts or mists which may be generated by means of various types of metered dose pressurised aerosols, nebulizers or insufflators.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for vaginal administration may be presented as pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or spray formulations.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for parenteral administration include aqueous and non-aqueous sterile injection solutions which may contain anti-oxidants, buffers, bacteriostats and solutes which render the formulation isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient; and aqueous and non-aqueous sterile suspensions which may include suspending agents and thickening agents. The formulations may be presented in unit-dose or multi-dose containers, for example sealed ampoules and vials, and may be stored in a freeze-dried (lyophilized) condition requiring only the addition of the sterile liquid carrier, for example water for injections, immediately prior to use. Extemporaneous injection solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders, granules and tablets.
Preferred unit dosage formulations are those containing a daily dose or sub-dose, as herein above recited, or an appropriate fraction thereof, of an active ingredient.
It should be understood that in addition to the ingredients particularly mentioned above, the formulations may also include other agents conventional in the art having regard to the type of formulation in question, for example those suitable for oral administration may include flavouring agents.
The compositions of the invention can be used to treat conditions which require inhibition of potassium channels, for example in the treatment of immunological disorders and arrhythmia. Thus, in further aspects, the present invention provides:
(i) A method of treating or preventing a disorder which requires potassium channel inhibition, e.g. immunological disorders comprising administering to a subject an effective amount of at least one compound of the invention or a pharmaceutical composition of the invention,
and
(ii) the use of a compound of the invention in the manufacture of a medicament for use in potassium channel inhibition.
In particular, the medicament is for use in the treatment or prevention of psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis other immunological disorders and arrythmia.
Preferred embodiments of the first aspect apply to all other aspects mutatis mutandis.
The compounds of formula (I) may be prepared by conventional routes for example those set out in Schemes 1 to 6 shown below.

Compounds of formula (I) where X1 is C═O may be prepared from compounds of formula (X) where A is OH and amines of formula NHR4R5 together with a coupling reagent such as 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-carbodiimide (EDC) or 2-(7-aza-1H-benztriazole-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HATU) utilising standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or dimethylformamide at range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature optionally in the presence of a activating agent such as hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBT). Alternatively, compounds of formula (I) may be prepared from compounds of formula (X) where A is Cl and amines of formula NHR4R5 in the presence of a base for example triethylamine utilising standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or dichloromethane at range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature. Compounds of formula NHR4R5 are available from commercial suppliers or may be prepared by standard published methods familiar to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (X) where A is OH may be prepared from compounds of formula (XI) by removal of a suitable protecting group P. In a preferred instance P is a tertiary butyl group. Removal of this protecting group may be accomplished using standard methods of acidic or basic hydrolysis or via protolytic decomposition for example treatment with trifluoroacetic acid in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dichloromethane or toluene at a range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature.
Compounds of formula (XI) may be prepared, from compounds of formula (XII) and sulfonyl chlorides or sulfamoyl chlorides of formula R2SO2Cl where R2 is defined as above in the presence of a base, for example triethylamine, diisopropylamine or pyridine, utilizing standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile dichloromethane or toluene at a range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature. Compounds of formula R2SO2Cl are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods known to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (XII) may be prepared from compounds of formula (XIII) via reductive amination of a ketone or aldehyde of formula R1═O. The reaction may be performed in a one pot procedure with in situ formation and reduction of the imine or via a two stage process where the imine is isolated prior to reduction. Imine formation is performed under acid catalysis, suitable catalysts include acetic acid. Reduction may be performed using standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dichloromethane or toluene at a range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature with a suitable reductant such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride, the reduction may also be performed using catalytic hydrogenation. Compounds of formula (XIII) are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods known to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (XI) may also be prepared from compounds of formula (XIV) where P is a suitable protecting group, in a preferred instance a tertiary butyl group, via alkylation of the sulfonamide in a preferred instance with an alkyl bromide of formula R1—Br in the presence of a base such as cesium carbonate or potassium carbonate, optionally in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst such as tetrabutylammonium bromide, utilizing standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dichloromethane, dimethylformamide or toluene at a range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature. Compounds of formula R1—Br are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods known to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (XIV) may be prepared from compounds of formula (XIII) and sulfonyl chlorides of formula R2SO2Cl in the presence of a base, for example triethylamine, dilsopropylamine or pyridine, utilizing standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dichloromethane or toluene at a range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature. Compounds of formula R2SO2Cl are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods known to those skilled in the art.

Compounds of formula (I) may also be prepared from compounds of formula (XVIII) and sulfonyl chlorides of formula R2SO2Cl in the presence of a base, for example triethylamine, diisopropylamine or pyridine, utilizing standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dichloromethane or toluene at a range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature. Compounds of formula R2SO2Cl are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods known to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (XVIII) may be prepared from the reaction of compounds of formula (XVII) and amines of formula NHR4R5 together with a coupling reagent such as 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-carbodiimide (EDC) or 2-(7-aza-1H-benztriazole-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HATU) utilising standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or dimethylformamide at range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature. Compounds of formula NHR4R5 are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods familiar to those skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (XVII) may be prepared from compounds of formula (XII) by removal of a protecting group in a preferred instance a tertiary butyl group. This may be accomplished by standard methods of acidic or basic hydrolysis or via protolytic decomposition such as trifluoroacetic acid in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dichloromethane or toluene at a range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature.
Compounds of formula (XVIII) may also be prepared from compounds of formula (XV) via reductive amination of a ketone or aldehyde of formula R1═O. The reaction may be performed in a one pot procedure with in situ formation and reduction of the imine or via a two stage process where the imine is isolated and purified prior to reduction. Imine formation is performed under acid catalysis, suitable catalysts include acetic acid. Reduction may be performed using standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, dichloromethane or toluene at a range or temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature with a suitable reductant such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride, the reduction may also be performed using catalytic hydrogenation.
Compounds of formula (XV) may be prepared from the reaction of compounds of formula (XVI) and amines of formula NHR4R5 together with a coupling reagent such as 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-carbodiimide (EDC) or 2-(7-aza-1H-benztriazole-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HATU) utilising standard methods such as reaction in solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile dimethylformamide at range of temperatures from ambient to reflux temperature. Compounds of formula NHR4R5 are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods familiar to those skilled in the art. Compounds of formula (XVI) are either commercially available or may be prepared by standard published methods familiar to those in the art.
As discussed herein, the compounds of the invention are useful in the treatment of various conditions. Thus, in a second aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula I as defined herein for use in medicine. Preferably the compound is used to prevent or treat conditions which require inhibition of potassium channels.
In a further aspect the present invention provides pharmaceutical formulation comprising at least one compound of formula I or as defined herein and optionally one or more excipients, carriers or diluents.
The compounds of the invention are found to be inhibitors of voltage gated potassium channels (Kv) and are therefore therapeutically useful. Such compounds are believed to be novel and the present invention also provides for these compounds. The examples which follow are illustrative and, as recognized by one skilled in the art, particular reagents or conditions could be modified as needed for individual compounds.
Many of the starting materials referred to in the reactions described above are available from commercial sources can be made by methods cited in the literature references.